One Love
by Venus Syrinx
Summary: Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision? Read and review... NatsumexMikanxRuka
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. This is my very first fanfic. Please read and review. Correstions are welcome. Flames are also welcome.**

**I don't recall that we should put a disclaimer. So I decided to just put it ini this chapter.**

**-dirtbagroyalty-**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. But I did in my dreams.**

_**Onelove**_

_**Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision?**_

_**Author's note: Everyone is 4 years older. **_

_**I. Hey Jealousy**_

There was a raven-haired boy who was resting under a tree peacefully. And his name is Natsume Hyuuga. This is his usual habbit, resting under a tree, cutting classes(especially if the teacher is Mr. Narumi) and especially, teasing a clumsy girl named Mikan Sakura. Speaking of a certain girl named Mikan, she always bugs Natsume when he is asleep, trying to sleep, or anything of that sort. Oh... here she comes.

"NATSUMMME!" Mikan screamed.

_Argh. What a loud girl! Why does she always disturb my nap? _Natsume thought.

Then suddenly, he felt that someone was near him because of a shadow that suddenly covered a light in his face. He knew that this was the girl who loves to disturb him.

"What is it, polka?" Natsume said.

"Natsume, you pervert!" Mikan said and you bet she was furious.

"What do you want? I've been trying to sleep. Why do you keep on disturbing me anyway? You've been doing it for the past 4 years. Don't cha ever get tired?" Natsume simply stated coolly. And as usual, no emotions.

"Why do you keep on cutting Mr. Narumi's class anyway? Don't you ever think of his feeling?"

"He's boring. What do you expect? He don't teach that well. All he do is do feminie talks and yadiyadiyah." Natsume said while standing up.

"Why don't you atleast give his class a try?" Mikan said and you bet, she was really getting upset and at the same time furious.

"Don't ditch classes yourself. I'm tired of you sermoning me around. Are you my mom? You're worst than a mom you know." Natsume said and by know, he is walking away. But before he completly disappear, Mikan asked a question.

"Well, if you don't want to listen, maybe Ruka will. If you don't mind, where is Ruka?"

This made Natsume stop and think.

_Why is she thinking of Ruka anyway? Better ask her. Hey, what's this feeling?_

Suddenly, Natsume's thoughts were disturbed by Mikan's statement.

"Hey, why did it suddenly turn hot? It's suppose to be cold. It's autumn for someone's sake. Can you feel it Natsume?" she said while whipping a sweat out of her forhead.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nevermind. But you haven't even answered my question yet. Where is Ruka?"

"Rooftop."

Natsume was shocked when he said that. He can't help but curse himself.

_You idiot! Why'd you have to tell her? You're such an idiot! But why do you want to keep her for yourself? Maybe you like her? No, that can't be, it's way to impossible. But why do you feel something when you're with her? And by the way, what's that feeling? Happinness? Warmth? or... love? No no no. That's way to imossible. But it could be it right? It's a new feeling and you can't explain it right? Maybe it is love. By why her? Do I really like her? Are you sure? Maybe it is it. Or maybe not? But, she makes you smile inside and only Ruka could do that. Ruka, I'm jealous of him. She was looking for him. I'm jealous. Maybe that's why she feels hot just now. _

But then again, his thought were disturbed when he saw a hand waving infront of him. It was still Mikan.

"Hello! Earth to Natsume! Paging Natsume, come in. Roger."

"What are you still doing here? I told you that he was on the rooftop already!"

"Well, Natsume. What planet have you traveled on?" Mikan said while putting her hand on her waist.

"Huh?" he replied

"Ruka is already down here. He even waved hello to you, Didn't you notice? He's already here. Why don't you try turning your back."

And the idiot did what she said and was surprised when he saw his bestfriend already behind him.

"Hi Natsume."

"Since when did you get down here?" he said coldly.

"Just now."

"Didn't see you coming"

"I said hi and you nod your head."

"Uh, yeah." Natsume replied even though he don't remember a thing that his best friend said he did.

"Anyway, Ruka, could I talk to you in private? I really hate to bug you and this pervert alien here but could we please talk, privatly?" Mikan interrupted.

"Hey! Watch your words polka."

"Um, sure why not." Ruka replied and then he blushed lightly.

"Let's go then!" Mikan said and then she grabbed Ruka's hand. Upon doing this, Ruka's face was very very very very very very red. Natsume got jealous and then it suddenly(again) turned very very very very very very hot.

"Oh, why does this keep happening? I think the season is getting a-b-normal. It gets hot then very cold then very hot then cold..." Mikan stated while walking away(still dragging Ruka). But Ruka knew that the one person who's doing the 'heatwave' is Natsume. So he turned around, looking at Natsume while he was being dragged by Mikan.

_Natsume_ he thought.

Natsume saw him staring and then he just glared at the two.

"So I like her now don't I?" He said to himself and he was hoping nobody heard it.

_I'm sure of this feeling. It's jealousy and love. I need to tell her before Ruka does. I know that he likes her too. And I've got a bad feeling that Mikan likes him too. I should think of a way to court her. But before that, how could I tell her? _

Anyway, while Natsume wasthinking of a way to get Mikan's heart, Ruka was thinking of Natsume and his own situation.

_Natsume, I don't think I could still bear my feelings for Mikan. I'm so sorry but I couldn't hold it any longer. I know you like her even if you're not telling me but I don't want her to be anyone else's girl. I want her to be mine. But I hope she feels the same way. But it's Natsume I'm fighting with. Sigh. I wish our friendship would still be the same even after this._

Then again, his thoughts were disturbed by a waving hand infront of his face. It was Mikan, waving her hands to get Ruka's attention.

"Hey! Earth to Ruka? Knock knock!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ruka said cluelessly.

"I was asking you, how's your rabbit going?"

"Uh, uh, it's fine. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason, we were just getting a bit quiet and we havn't even said anything since we walked."

"Yeah. I've noticed. Hey, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Um... I'm really having a doubt weather to ask it or not. It seem to like..."

She was cutted by Ruka.

"No, I don't mind answering it. Even if it's quite embarassing for the both of us. Go on, what is it?" He said in a very nice and sweet voice. Upon hearing this Mikan looked down and stated her question.

"Do you think I'm... ugly?"

When Ruka heard this it made his eyes grow big. He saw a very jolly Mikan turned into a frowning Mikan. He dosen't know what to say. They stopped talking and walking. Everything was silent. Wind was flowing very gently but yet, it was still cold. But then, Mikan decided to break the silence.

"Well then, I'll take that as a yes. Remember the saying, silence means yes? Well, see you 'round." Mikan, said sadly and you could see then, she started to smile and then she started to walk away. But then the boy grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, wait. Mikan no. That's not true, in fact I really..."

"You really what?" Mikan said, while she walked closer to Ruka. Close enough that Ruka could see the lining of her tears in her face.

"I...really..."

"What? You really what?"

Than he wiped the lining the tears in Mikan's face then he said what he needed to say.

"I really like you. I'm inlove with you."

**End of chapter**

**Did you like it? Tell me how you feel about it. Please? You know what to do. Anyway, I have already made 7 chapters. I'm just going to publish it one by one. Let me know when to stop. **

**-dirtbagroyalty-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Onelove**_

_**Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision?**_

_**Author's note: Everyone is 4 years older. **_

_**Last time on One Love:**_

_"What? You really what?"_

_Than he wiped the lining the tears in Mikan's face then he said what he needed to say._

_"I really like you. I'm inlove with you."_

_**II. A Shocking Sentence**_

Upon hearing this, Mikan was so shocked. He didn't know if it was true.

_Maybe it's not true. Maybe he just pity me. I knew I shoudn't have asked. _

"It's okay Ruka. You shouldn't lie. It's a bad thing. You don't need to pity-"

"No! It's true Mikan! I like you. I'm already inlove with you. I've been thinking about you everyday and everynight."

"I told you I'm al-"

"It's really true! Mikan..."

"Huh?"

Now, they're very close together. So close that they could hear each other's breathing.

"Would you go out with me?"

"I-I-I d-do n-not understan-d..." Mikan stammered.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you accept?"

"I think you're not serious." Mikan said while pulling away. And then she turned her back and started to walk away. But then(again) Ruka grabbed her wrist(again).

"I'm dead serious Mikan." And you bet he really was dead serious now. And you could sense that he was annoyed with himself 'cause he don't know how to convice his beloved that he's telling the truth and it's not just to comfort her.

"I really do not understan-d...Ruka" Mikan said as if she was just a little baby learning to speak.

"Mikan, (sigh) what part of it do you not understand?"

"Everything." Mikan said inocently.

"I love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Are you sure about that feeling of yours?"

"Yes, I've been feeling the same way for four years now. Now, please answer me, it's just yes and no."

"Please give me time."

"Okay, I'll...I'll wait."

With that Ruka let go of Mikan and she started to walk away. Meanwhile on the other side of the story, Natsume is thinking really hard how to get Mikan's heart. on the outside, he looks perfectly emotionless, calm and cool. But then his brain is already over working. He dosen't know what to do. He dosen't even know what to say. What a girl Mikan can be, making an emotionless, calm and cool guy like Natsume Hyuuga, perhaps, panic, inside. But then his plotting was stopped when then again, Mikan disturbed him for the who-knows-how-many-times-during-that-day already.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked again with annoyance in his tone but very very very deep inside he likes the feeling that the girl is beside him.

"Oh, nothing. Why is it wrong to sit here?"

"Yes. You're disturbing me, strawberry-prints."

"Really? I do? Well then, see yah." And with that she started to walk away. Natsume got curious of her action because usually, she would say pervert or shut up or darn or anything of that sort. I couldn't type it all down because there's a lot of names that Mikan calls Natsume and there's still a lot in the story.

_Huh? Why didn't she called me pervert or reply shut up or darn or anything of that sort. Is she tired of it? There's definetly something wrong with her. But what could it be it? Could it be that... oh no! Ruka had confessed. Better ask her details._

The moron did what he thought he want to do.

"Hey Mikan."

"Huh?" Mikan said while turning back to see Natsume already sitting with his back on the tree.

"Come back here. I need to ask you something."

The idiot did what she was told to do. The she sat beside him, her back on the tree(also).

"What happened with you and Ruka awhile ago?" asked a very jealous Natsume. Even he dosen't even have a clue to what happened, he's as I said, already jealous. And you know what happens when he's jealous? Yeah! The heat of hell goes to earth. Did you catch that? In otherwords, it gets very hot.

"Phew, it gets hot again. The weather is really a-b-normal." Mikan stated and she still didn't answer the question. Actually, to tell you the truth, she wasn't even aware of the question.

"Mikan... answer it."

"Huh?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Natsume screamed. Well, not that loud actually.

"Alright, alright! Geez, Natsume. You don't have to be mad. Anyway, I don't know if I should say it but i trust you, so, Ruka..." Mikan stopped. She needs to breathe to relax. Inhale, exhale. That kind of breathing. Natsume realized what she said.

_She trust me? Me as in me? Me as in me as in Natsume Hyuuga? God! I'm so great!_

Natsume thought. Pleased with himself and on top of the world. But his face does not show it. Yes. He's still emotionless. Or atleast his face is. By the way, Mikan have not yet speak. Not yet. Okay, she's about to speak now.

"Ruka told me that he likes me. He said he loves me. He asked me to be his girlfriend." Upon hearing this, Natsume felt the weight of the world in his shoulders. Just a few minuets ago, he was on top but he imediatly fell and now he carried it. So jealousy came to him and the 'heatwave' became hotter. But then, one question in his mind struck him and gave him some hope. The next sentence is the question on his mind.

"What was your reply?"

"I asked him to give me more time. I don't really know yet what love means. When I looked it up on the dictionary, it said, 'a strong affection' but I know we shouldn't relay on it. We should also trust our hearts."

_Phew, thought I was already heartbroken there. Hah! Get ready Ruka! We're bestfriends on everything except Mikan. I'd give up everything for her, even you._

Natsume thought but his face is still, as I had said before, and I'm getting tired of writting/typing it, emotionless, calm and cool. Oh, and by the way, there was silence between them. Well, until Mikan decided to break it.

"Anyway, why'd you ask?"

_This is your chance Natsume. Say it._

"I asked because I was planning on telling you that I love you. Would you be my girlfriend?"

**-End of Chapter-**

**Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Tell me how you feel about it. Reviews, complaints, anger, corrections are very much welcome. Oh and by the way. U R WLCME 2!**

**-dirtbagroyalty- **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Onelove**_

_**Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision?**_

_**Author's note: Everyone is 4 years older.

* * *

**_

_**Last time on One Love:**_

_"Anyway, why'd you ask?"_

_**This is your chance Natsume. Say it.**_

_"I asked because I was planning on telling you that I love you. Would you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

_

_**III. The Mind Reader**_

Natsume said it very flatly. And most of all, straightly but serious. But Mikan still didn't that he was serious. She couldn't believe it.

_Maybe he's playing with my feelings._

"You've got to be kidding. Hehe." Mikan said and then giggled sarcasticly.

"No, Mikan. I'm dead serious."

"Yeah, right." With that, she started to walk away. But then Natsume grabbed her wrist. I seriously don't know why the wrist so don't ask me. Maybe it will stop when Mikan stop walking away. By the way, Natsume is still sitting with his back on the tree.

"Don't walk away. I still haven't told you what I need to tell you."

"Huh?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Natsume said flatly. And I think he's brave enough to say this flatly.

"I really don't understand." Mikan said again

"I love you idiot! Just answer it. Yes or no." Natsume said, somehow, furiously, and by now he stood up.

"Give me time. See yah 'round." and with that Mikan walked away. This time, there's no grabbing of wrist happened. And right now, Mikan's head was full.

_What happened to those two? Is this some kind of joke? I feel like this is just a prank. Two best friends. Hah, is this some kind of a joke. But why me? I'm as ugly as a... as a... um... mud! Why me? And what will happen if I answered one of them? Oh, crap! WHat should I do. ANd they maybe serious about it. Oh hell, why them? And most of all, why two? And why me? Wah! Help! Hotaru!_

Mikan remebered Hotaru. Hoping that he 'best friend' knows what to so...

"HOTARU!" Mikan said while banging on her best friend's room. She's there for a while now.

"I told you, I'm busy." said Hotaru on the other end of the door.

"But it's really important." and there was no reply, as usual. But then, this time, when Mikan turned and started walking away, the door opened. "What is it?" Hotaru said blankly as she let Mikan enter her room. And with that, she filled Hotaru with the latest.

"Mikan, they're telling the truth."

"Huh? How'd you know?"

"Inventon number 142. The mind-reader. It reads minds. Well, this one read minds enen though the person is far away. All you have to do is type their complete name and their image will appear exactly how they look right now and what they're doing, and then you can hear their thoughts." Hotaru explained. Then Mikan grabbed it. Well, it looks like a duck but then, it's tummy part has a screen and it's foot has letters.

"Oh, this is so cool Hotaru! Could I have it?" Mikan asked.

"No."

"Wah!"

"But you could buy it."

"How much?"

"75 rabbits"

"Wah."

"Just kidding. You could have it. But the others are for sale."

"Thanks!" and after that, she tried typing "Ruka Nogi" and then a Ruka that's taking a bath came to picture. "WAH!" Mikan then turned the gadget upside down so that she could still hear Ruka's thoughts.

"I wonder how Mikan's doing right now. I hope she's not mad at me. I wish she would say yes. Oh the thought of it. Heaven!" said Ruka's thought.

"Well, it's perfectly clear. He's crazy about you." said Hotaru. Still emotionless. "Why don't you try Natsume?" Hotaru then suggested. And Mikan did what Hotaru told her. Then came a picture of Natsume on top of a tree. Well, actually, he's on one of the branches.

"I don't care about Ruka now. I need to think of a way to get her heart. If he gets it first. It would be worst than hell." said Natsume's thought. Upon hearing this, Mikan turned off the gadget. "See you around Hotaru." Mikan said while walking away. "Thanks, too." she addded. "You're welcome." Hotaru replied and shut the door.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Tell me how you feel about it. Reviews, complaints, anger, corrections are very much welcome. Oh and by the way. U R WLCME 2!**

**-dirtbagroyalty- **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Onelove**_

_**Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision?

* * *

**_

_**Author's note: Everyone is 4 years older. **_

_**Last time on One Love:**_

_"I don't care about Ruka now. I need to think of a way to get her heart. If he gets it first. It would be worst than hell." said Natsume's thought. Upon hearing this, Mikan turned off the gadget. "See you around Hotaru." Mikan said while walking away. "Thanks, too." she addded. "You're welcome." Hotaru replied and shut the door.

* * *

_

_**IV. Knight in Shining Armor**_

Next morning, Mikan woke up early. Oh by the way, Mikan is a two star student already. And she wakes up on time now. But she's still clumsy so then again, when she turned to a corner of the corridor, she bumped to...tada! Natsume. "Hey watch... Mikan?"

"Oh. Good morning Natsume!" Mikan said but take note, her butt is still on the floor. Or atleast it was until Natsume handed his hand. "Here." he said but still emotionless. Mikan grabbed the hand and since she was early today, Natsume asked her for a walk. They walk on the Northern Woods then to their/ Natsume's favorite tree. Then, there was silence, well, until Natsume finally spoke up.

"What do you think?" Natsume said.But then again, as we all know, Mikan is an idiot so she didn't understand what he meant so she said "Huh?"

"'Bout the one you being my girlfriend. What do you think?"

"Oh, I, I don't k-know yet." she somehow stammered.

"I've got something for you, Mikan." Then he handed a huge teddy bear and in the middle of it was a chocolate and it was holding a boquet of flowers. Then she saw a card

**To Mikan,**

**With all my loving**

**-Natsume-**

"Oh! Wow! This really for me?"

"Yup!"

"Thank you! I really liked it."

"I knew you would."

"Thanks!"

"What you think of my question, Mikan?" a voice finally popped out. Yes. It was Ruka. And mind you, they were surprised to see him there.

"I don't know yet either."

"Hey! How'd you know that we're here?" Natsume suddenly blurted out. And you bet! He was furious. I mean who wouldn't be right? It's your chance to steal her heart then suddenly, someone butts in? God knows how he feels right now.

"Animals." Ruka replied.

"Oh. What brings you here?" Mikan asked then she smiled warmly. It made the boys calm down. And worse, it made them fall more deeply inlove. They could almost see the heavens above. Then they snapped back to reality when Mikan waved her hand infront of them. "Hello! Earth to Ruka and Natsume. Why are you always spacing out?"

"Huh?" both of them answered at the same time.

"Nevermind. Any way, what brings you here Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, to bring you this." Ruka said while handing a huge bear... oh any way, I'm a lazy typer/writter so in other words, a bear that's exactly the same as Natsume. And take note, There's also a card.

**Dear Mikan,**

**I hope you like it.**

**Ruka **

"Thanks Ruka! I liked it." Mikan said then she thought _Wow! Same day, same place, same gifts. _

By now Ruka sat beside Mikan. Mikan was now in the middle of the two boys. And also two bears. Then she suddenly felt akward. She felt like she needs to go away now. She feels like standing up. But she needs an excuse.

_Excuse, excuse! AH! I got it! The time! School._

"Um. Uh, hehe. Uh, Guys. I... I-I think that I should get going now. I wouldn't wanna be late you see. Thanks for the gift though. So I guess I'll just-" but then she was cutted off by Natsume. "I'll come with you." "Mr. Narumi is the teacher." Mikan excused. "I'll attend his class today." he replied while standing up.

"Hey! Me too! I'll come with you! Ruka blurted out. And now he stood up too.

"Well, then. Okay!" Mikan said joyfully and she walked away towards the high-school building with the two huge bears. Mind you she looked silly. Let's make the two boys help her by holding their own bears for her. When they went into the classroom, their fan club saw them with the bears so they gather around them. Mikan got away with the two and sat down to her desk. Let's see how would Ruka and natsume cope with their situation.

"Are those for me?" Sumire asked.

"No." Natsume and Ruka replied.

"Then who are they for?"

"Mikan." said the two boys at the same time.

"Huh? What! I'm gonna kill you Mikan!" said Sumire and then she headed straight for Mikan. And she was going to slap her.

"Huh? Wha! AHHH!" Mikan screamed upon seeing an upcoming furious Sumire. Any second now, there will be a strong impact on her body. Fortunatly, that second would never arrive because Natsume stopped the already furious girl in her wrist. And mind you, he's really furious too. That's why it's hot there. Even Ruka is furious.

"Don't you dare lay you're hand on her!" Natsume said and mind you. By the way, he's still holding the bear. Anyway, he's ready to kill Sumire that moment. And with that he let go of Sumire's wrist. After that, Ruka approached Mikan and said "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm alright."

"Good. Or else ugly would be dead by now." Natsume said while glaring at Sumire. By this time everybody in the room was silent. Watching them. "Anyone who touches Mikan will die!" natsume said and now he handed his bear to Mikan and sitted beside her.

Well, Ruka also sat beside Mikan so he and Natsume are fair. Mikan is in the middle. The Natsume-Ruka fan club obeyed him and decided to leave them alone. Soon, everybody was back to normal. After class, Natsume was starting to become Mikan's shadow. Everywhere Mikan goes he follows. Well, Ruka decided to give himself a bit of time and use another strategy to get Mikan's heart. On the other hand, Natsume's strategy is to protect Mikan. Mikan pittied Natsume and she feels like she's a burden to him already.

When she was walking towards her dorm, she grabbed Natsume's wrist. Natsume blushed so he looked away.

"Am I a burden to you already. I really could handle myself you know." Mikan said.

"No, I'm going to stay with you. I could stay up all night watching you. Don't worry, I won't sleep in your room." Natsume said.

"Okay. Are you seriously going to just stay outside? Well, you could sleep in my room." Mikan offered.

"Thanks. I'd be happy."

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Tell me how you feel about it. Reviews, complaints, anger, corrections are very much welcome. Oh and by the way. U R WLCME 2!**

**-dirtbagroyalty- **

PS. if you remember well, in chapter one, mikan asked ruka if she was ugly. whad made her do that was sumire. she said "don't you dare seduce my Natsume, ugly." and mikan was so hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Onelove**_

_**Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision?**_

_**Author's note: Everyone is 4 years older. **_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers/readers. I promise to update this story often.

* * *

**_

_**Last time on One Love:**_

_"Am I a burden to you already. I really could handle myself you know." Mikan said._

_"No, I'm going to stay with you. I could stay up all night watching you. Don't worry, I won't sleep in your room." Natsume said._

_"Okay. Are you seriously going to just stay outside? Well, you could sleep in my room." Mikan offered._

_"Thanks. I'd be happy."

* * *

_

_**V. Ruka's Turn**_

So Natsume slept on Mikan's room. Mikan tried to offer him to sleep on the bed and when Natsume asked where she gonna sleep, she said "The sofa". Natsume said no way. He's never gonna let Mikan, her princess, sleep in the sofa. Mikan insisted but then Natsume still won in the end. In the middle of the night. Natsume crept out of Mikan's room, back to his dormitory. He took a bath, change into his casual attire beacause it's a Saturday, brushed his teeth an got ready for the day. Then he went back to Mikan's dorm and waited patienly for Mikan to start the day. On the otherside of the story, Ruka's still thinking of a plot to get Mikan's heart. But he just couldn't think of anything.

_I need to think of something. Quick! I don't like Natsume's style. Always following Mikan like a dog. It's as if, the only thing that's missing is kissing the ground where Mikan stepped into. I'm not that obsessed with her. I love her but it's not as strong as Natsume's. I don't think I could cost my friendship with Natsume for her._

Suddenly, Ruka couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAHHHH! I need to think of something!" Ruka screamed as he saw his bunny, sleeping. He got it! "A ride!" Ruka thought.

Next morning, Ruka woke up very early to go to Mikan's dorm. He's been there for 5 minuets now. 10. 20. 25. 35. And finally an hour came by. He was sitting on the floor already when suddenly, the door opened. Mikan stepped outside then at his back, Natsume. Ruka got curious and jealous. "Natsume? What are you doing in Mikan's room." Ruka said while standing up.

"I slept here." Natsume stated and he knows that Ruka would be alot more jealous.

"Did something happen? I mean..."

"NO!" Mikan said. But Natsume was planning to say 'yes'.

"Okay, good! Anyway, Mikan, do you want to go to central town with me?"

"I'd be glad!" Mikan said with that heart warming smile. Which made the two boys fall more deeply inlove.

Natsume dragged Ruka to a side afar from Mikan. This made Mikan curious.

"Fine! I'll leave you two alone in this one, but, don't do anything silly." Natsume said.

"Okay. I promise."

"And, also. Protect her from all those ugly girls. Okay?"

"Okay."

Ruka went back to Mikan while Natsume walked away on the other direction.

"Ruka? I think we just missed the bus ride."

"Don't worry, we wont be going via bus." Then Ruka dragged her to the barn.

"Um... Ruka? What are we doing here?"

"Let's ride a horse! Do you know how to ride a horse?" Ruka said, smiling.

_I hope she'll say no. Then we could share a horse! Just like in the movies._

"No." Mikan said innocently.

"Perfect." whispered Ruka but Mikan seemed to hear. "Huh? What did you say?"

"Uh... um.. nothing. Could we just share a horse?"

"Why not. I have not yet riden a horse in my life. This would be my first time." Mikan said excitedly.

"Okay then! Hop on." Ruka said then Mikan sat infront of Ruka. Mikan was amazed at view from up high.

"Wow! This is so cool!"

"Yeah! Lets go! Hiyah!" Ruka exclaimed and they headed for central town. Along their way, a lot of girls whispered. "It's Ruka!" "Who's he with?" "What a flirt." And this made Mikan feel bad at first Ruka didn't notice but then Mikan wasn't the silent type of girl.

"Mikan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, really. What's wrong? You shouldn't be embarassed. So now, frankly, what's wrong?" Ruka said in an assuring voice.

"Well, those girls. They're gossiping about me. I think that they're going to kill me now."

"Don't worry! I'll protect you. No matter what happens. Even if it cost my life." Mikan can't think straight now. She was happy but at the same time, upset.

_He's ready to give his life... for me? I think I'm going to faint._

By now, they reached central town. They did a window shopping and when it was time for lunch, they eated in an Italian restaurant, and Ruka, being the boy, paid for their expenses. Then they had a look around(again). When it was time for snacks, Mikan got hungry again. Then again, Ruka pointed at a pastry and they eated there. Well, Mikan ate a lot but he ate just a slice of cake. Well, if I was in Ruka's position, I'd rather stare at Mikan than fighting an eating contest with her, even though he also likes pastries. Ruka would always and forever would treasure that moment. Then, he noticed that Mikan stopped eating.

"Are you done already?" Ruka said, trying so hard not to sound impatient.

"Yup. Let's get the bill." Then they got the bill. "500 rabbits? I think I could pay that." Mikan said getting her wallet.

"No, I'll pay for it." Ruka said generously while he putted, if ever there is such word if not it's 'put', the money with the bill. Then before Mikan could stop him, the waiter took it already.

"Oh, Ruka. Why'd you do that for?"

"Nothing. You don't have to pay it. I was the one who invited you here anyway."

"Thanks alot Ruka."

"Don't mention it. Well, what do you think about going to the arcade after this?"

"Sure! That would be fun!" Mikan said and after that, they went to the arcade and won alot of stuffed toys. But then, you know what will happen. If you don't, maybe your mind is like Mikan's. Anyway, for the sake of those who don't, I'll type it. Ruka gave all the stuffed toys to Mikan and boy, she was very very very very very very happy. On the way to the bus ride, Mikan was dosing of while walking. I mean, who wouldn't get tired after all the activities they did today? Boy, she was beat.

"Ruka? Could we just sit here for a second?" Mikan sat there, at the back of a lamp post, without waiting for reply, then, she finally slept. Well, Ruka couldn't do anything about it and he didn't wanna wake her up. So he gave her a piggy-back ride. When Ruka reached into her dorm, Natsume was waiting outside. I don't know how he knew that they were coming but this is just a theory: he didn't leaved that spot/ he was waiting for Ruka and Mikan to arrive.

"What happened to her?" Natsume asked running toward them.

"She fell asleep." Ruka said but then, Natsume pulled Mikan away from him and afterwards, carried her like a baby. You know, the standing/vertical position. Then he wrapped Mikan's arm around his neck, for support. Then placed her into her bed, she was smiling.

"Aren't you gonna leave?"

"No. Too dangerous to leave her. I over heard that the fan club would attack her."

"Okay. See you tom."

"Hmp." Then sat on a chair and started staring at her.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Tell me how you feel about it. Reviews, complaints, anger, corrections are very much welcome. Oh and by the way. U R WLCME 2!**

**-dirtbagroyalty- **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Onelove**_

_**Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision?**_

_**Author's note: Everyone is 4 years older.

* * *

**_

_**Last time on One Love:**_

_"Aren't you gonna leave?"_

_"No. Too dangerous to leave her. I over heard that the fan club would attack her."_

_"Okay. See you tom."_

_"Hmp." Then sat on a chair and started staring at her._

_**VI. A Falling Heart**_

Sunday passed very quickly. And now, it's Monday. Well, I bet you know the usual routines. By the way, Natsume didn't sleep with Mikan because it's a Monday. Regular classes. I guess that he'll sleep with her during Fridays and Saturdays only. Anyway, back to the story, Mikan hurried to the corridor because, we all know, as usual, she bumps into Natsume in the cornerbut this time, when she arrived in the corner, she saw Natsume sitting on the floor. And then on the other side, an Ruka holding a bunny. then finally, they saw a dashing Mikan.

"Get! Out of the way! We're gonna..." but to late, she tripped into Natsume's foot who's blocking the floor. Then she bumped into Ruka. Poor Mikan. Poor Natsume. Poor Ruka. They end up on top of each other. Natsume on the bottom, no, Natsume's leg on the bottom, because as I told you, he was sitting. Ruka on the middle and Mikan is on top. Their weight put Natsume's leg on the line. After a moment, when they all realized their position, especially Mikan, who's underwear exposed, got embarrased but the, when Natsume saw it there was something different, which made his eyes grow big.

"Oh, I guess you learned your lesson now don't you." He said breaking the silence.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You followed my advice. You're wearing shorts now aren't you?" Upon realizing what Natsume said, she stood up. And Ruka, he's still lying on the floor, looking clueless.

"Pervert!" When Mikan said this, Ruka now knew what they were talking about. Underwears.

"Hmp" Natsume said. Now Ruka stood up but then, Natsume still didn't stand up. Mikan got curious. "Natsume, why don't you stand up now? Were gonna be late for class." She said innocently. "Go ahead, I wasn't going to class anyway. But he just said that, because the truth? Well, he couldn''t stand up. He knew he sprained his foot. Or worse, broke his leg. Ruka, being Natsume's best friend since only forever knew that there was something wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Ruka asked but he didn't reply. Mikan was very clueless but then she remembered...

"Natsume! Your foot, is it alright?" Then she knelt and examined the foot. Natsume's eyes grew big. But suddenly Mikan twisted his ankle, who seemed to be in a bad shape.

"Ouch!" Natsume yelled. "Oh, no. Your hurt. Because of me. Me and my clumsiness." Mikan said and by now, tears are falling down her eyes. "Why didn't you say something?" Mikan said and by now, she was helping Nnatsume up but remember, she's a wimp. So Natsume didn't mind his offer. But then, Ruka carried Natsume at his back. And they headed to the hospital, leaving Mikan alone on the corridor crying silently. Now, she stood up then headed for their classroom. Then, she realized how she was feeling, she was feeling her heart beat very fast but then, she feels like it's beating very slowly. She was thinking of him right now. But what's this feeling? It's very dense. She dosen't understand. Her heart, it's beating very fast, but at the same time, slowly. She couldn't understand. And she knew she never will. Her best friend was starring at her and decided to use her mind reader invention on her.

_What's this? has Mikan made her choice? Well, I don't think that she matches with him_ (another him) _anyway. Good luck Mikan. I hope you'll be happy with him anyway._

After classes, Mikan dashed off to the hospital to see Natsume.

"Excuse me, is Natsume here?" Mikan said hurriedly to the nurse. "Yes. He's in room number 609." "Thanks." Then she dashed of to the said room.

_609, 609, 609, 609. _Mikan said repetedly in her head. Just so she couldn't/wouldn't forget his room number. Finally, when she reached there, she finds herself first a drinking fountain and she drank some water. After that, she fixed herself and knocked on the door. "Come in." Then she entered. She saw Natsume. His foot was casted and he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Guilt came into Mikan and tears started to rumble down her eyes. Then she ran towrds him, while crying.

"Is there anything I could do to help you?" She said to Natsume while crying.

"Yes. Sit here beside me and stay with me forever." he replied, sounding, as usual, emotionless. Then he pointed the space after him. Mikan sat down there. There was awkward silence. I know this is unusual of Natsume but he broke the silence. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes." Mikan said while looking down. Natsume was expecting a no, but she said yes. Right now, he was keeping his fingers crossed, but not literally.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when you're ready."

_Oh no. Don't tell me it's Ruka. I'm going to kill myself if he's the one. Oh no. It's worst than any other pain I've expirienced. _Natsume thought. Now he looked sad.

"Do you really want to know now?"

"Yes."

"Well then, where's Ruka?"

"Rooftop. I mean rooftop of this place."

"Oh, okay." then Mikan dashed off.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Tell me how you feel about it. Reviews, complaints, anger, corrections are very much welcome. Oh and by the way. U R WLCME 2!**

**-dirtbagroyalty- **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Onelove**_

_**Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision?**_

_**Author's note: Everyone is 4 years older. **_

_**Last time on One Love:**_

_"Well then, where's Ruka?" _

_"Rooftop. I mean rooftop of this place."_

_"Oh, okay." then Mikan dashed off._

_**VII. Mikan's Decision**_

After awhile, Mikan came back. She looked so happy.

_Please don't let me know. I don't want those words coming out from her._ Natsume thought.

"Well? What happened?" Natsume asked, still emotionless.

"Yes." Mikan said simply. "Huh?" Natsume replied, cluelesly

"Yes." Mikan said simply but now she was beaming.

"You said yes to Ruka?" Natsume said hising his nervousness.

"No, silly. Yes."

_Is that yes the yes I've been thinking?_ Natsume thought and upon realizing it, his eyes grew big.

"You mean to say is yes, yes?"

"Mmmm." then she giggled.

"I mean. Are you saying yes to my question?" Natsume asked and excitedness, if ever there is such word, filled his heart.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"GREAT!" Natsume said as he attempted to stand up but then Mikan ran towards him because he was going to fall and he did fall but now he fell on top of Mikan.

"Natsume! How could you fall? That's not anything like you." Mikan said playfully.

"Sorry, mom!" Natsume joked back. After that they all laughed but they're still lying on the floor. Suddenly, the door opened. It was the fan girls.

"Mikan? What are you doing with Natsume?" Sumire asked. Then the other members went near Natsume and stood him up. There was alot of "Oh Natsume, are you alright?" "What did Mikan do to you?" and other more 'worried' whinnings. Then Sumire went to Mikan, who is still by the way, lying down, then grabbed Mikan by the collar and pinned her to the wall.

"Ouch!" Mikan exclaimed.

"What did you do to Natsume? First, he gave you a teddy, then he follows you like a dog. Natsume was never like that! Tell me, did you put a potion on his food." She exclaimed. Natsume saw that Mikan was about to cry, then couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed

Sumire by her collar. I don't know how he managed to stand straight but he did anyway. Then, it suddenly turned hot.

"I told you. Stay away from her!" Natsume said lighting a fire in his hand but then, Mikan stopped him.

"No. Don't Natsume." Natsume looked at her. She just smiled at him. Her smile was enought to calm him down. He let go of Sumire's collar then sat back on the bed. Mikan decided to leave.

"Hey, Natsume. See you later" Mikan said grabbing the doornob.

"But..." Natsume tried to reason but then he saw Mikan smiled, an irrisitable one. "I'll see you 'round." Then she shuted the door, leaving Natsume with his fanclub. He dosen't wanna be with them. He needs to think of a reason to shoo them away. Then, he crawled to his bed, under his covers and pretended to sleep.

"Hey, girls. I think we should leave already. He's asleep." Natsume heard a girl say. Then he partly opened his eyes. And saw that there's nobody in the room. He sat up then sighed. After awhile, the window opened.

"You missed me, didn't you?" A voice asked from behind. He turned to see a girl sitting on the window sill. Smiling at him.

"Hmp." Natsume said then looked away.

"Oww... c'mon. You're my boyfriend you should atleast miss me. C'mon!" Mikan said. Yup! The girl is Mikan.

"Why should I miss and idiot like you? Huh?"

"Do you still think I'm an idiot?"

"Yeah. Why? And don't forget I'm still mad at you for leaving me with all those freaky girls."

"Oh. You're mad at me?" Mikan said while lying beside Natsume.

"Hey! Who said you could lie on my bed?"

"Who said I couldn't?" Then she turned around. There was silence.

_Oh no. Is she mad at me now? Because of what I told her? It's just a joke. Maybe you should tell her that._

"Hey, idiot. What I told you, it's just a joke." he didn't recive any reply. "Mikan?" then he looked at Mikan's face. "I can't believe this! She slept on my bed."

_**-End of Chapter-**_

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think about it. Please read and review. Reviews, corrections, complaints, anger, and you are welcome! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Onelove**_

_**Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision?**_

_**Author's note: Everyone is 4 years older. **_

_**Last time on One Love:**_

_"Do you still think I'm an idiot?"_

_"Yeah. Why? And don't forget I'm still mad at you for leaving me with all those freaky girls."_

_"Oh. You're mad at me?" Mikan said while lying beside Natsume._

_"Hey! Who said you could lie on my bed?"_

_"Who said I couldn't?" Then she turned around. There was silence._

_**Oh no. Is she mad at me now? Because of what I told her? It's just a joke. Maybe you should tell her that.**_

_"Hey, idiot. What I told you, it's just a joke." he didn't recive any reply. "Mikan?" then he looked at Mikan's face. "I can't believe this! She slept on my bed."_

_**VIII. Natsume's Problem**_

Natsume and Mikan slept on the same bed. Well, actually, Natsume didn't sleep because it was hard to sleep. There was too little space, literally. Next morning, Natsume tried to wake Mikan up because it was time for school.

"Polka! Polka! Wake up." Natsume said while shaking Mikan.

"Hm? Who are you?" Mikan said but you could tell that she's still weren't in her senses.

"It's me. Natsu-" But then, he was cutted off by Mikan's panicy acts.

"Oh no. What am I doing here? Why am I beside you. What did you do to me?" Mikan said very fastly, if there's such word but then calmed down when she remembered all that happened. Natsume's eyes went small, anime-style. "Geez. What a girl." Then he turned to Mikan. "You're gonna be latefor class."

"But it's only 6 am. Classes starts at 8."

"But you're a very slow moving girl. Now go and get ready."

"Hai!" Mikan said while turning the doornob and walking away. After a few moments, the door opened again. To reveal a goth-like person. It's Persona.

"What do you want?" Natsume said coolly. But deep inside, he knew that he is going to be sent away for a mission.

"I wanna check out your leg. Is it still sprained? I don't think so." Then he removed the cast on Natsume's foot and straightened it. As Persona said, it was heeled. Then persona looked up. "You know the real reason why I'm here." Persona stated and then he gave details on Natsume's mission. "For how long would I be gone?"

"It would be a long mission. It may take a year or so." Persona said then he went out of Natsume's room. Natsume stood up to check his own leg/foot. It was really healed. After that, he checked out of the hospital and went to his dorm. He changed to his school uniform and then he went to 'his' tree. The bell rang, signaling that school hours are over. Mikan went to the hospital but then the receptionist said that Natsume already checked out that morning. So she walked in the woods then she soon found Natsume on 'his' tree.

"I knew you'd be here." Mikan said while sitting beside Natsume.

_Why does it have to be now when we're going out? The gods out there really hate me, don't they? Sigh. How would I tell her? _A light bulb appears _I've got an idea!_

"Natsume! I was talking to you!" Mikan said but then, Natsume stood up and carried Mikan in his back. "Hey!" Mikan said because she was surprised. "Where are you talking me?" She asked. "We're going on a date. In central town. Pick anything you want, my treat." So they spent the rest of the day in central town. Mikan was so happy. Natsume treasured her smile and hope he wouldn't forget it. Then, Natsume dragged Mikan to the park. "I've got something to tell you." Natsume said when they reached a lake. "What?" Mikan asked. "I'm going away. The academy sent me for a year long mission." After that, there was silence.

"I see. Would you still come back?" Mikan said while looking away.

"Of course, for you. I'm coming back for you." Natsume said.

"When are you leaving?" Mikan said and you could see tears falling from her eyes now.

"Tomorrow."

"Why so soon?"

"I've just recived it today. Now, promise me, what ever happens, We're still together, okay?" Natsume said, whipping away Mikan's tears.

"I promise I'll wait for you. It's just a year right?"

"Yeah. And while I'm away, I'll ask Ruka to take care of you."

"Okay."

"I promise I'll be faithful. I won't look at any other girl besides you, okay?"

_**-End of Chapter-**_

**Did you like it? Tell me when to stop. I don't really know when I will stop writting. Please, read and review. Suggestions are very much welcome. Complaints are very very much welcome. Corrections are very very very much welcome. And you, you're very very very very welcome!**

**-dirtbagroyalty-**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Onelove**_

_**Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision?**_

_**Author's note: Everyone is 6 years older. **_

_**Last time on One Love:**_

_"I promise I'll wait for you. It's just a year right?"_

_"Yeah. And while I'm away, I'll ask Ruka to take care of you."_

_"Okay."_

_"I promise I'll be faithful. I wont have any other girlfriend but only you. Okay?"_

_**IX. Lake of Fire**_

"It has been two and a half years since he left Mikan. Am I right?" Ruka asked Mikan. Well, he was going to the stables but then he saw Mikan sitting under 'Natsume's' tree. And you could really see that she was crying. Natsume never wrote to her and she was worried.

"Yeah. What he said was-" but then she was cut off by Ruka.

"Only going away for one year. But do you know how long a year is? It's 365 and a quarter days. And you've been waiting for him for almost three years. He didn't even write to you. You don't even know where he is or what he's doing. All you know is that the academy sent him for a **year long** mission." Ruka said putting emphasis on the 'year long'.

"Yeah, I know. But still, I promised. And I've been dreaming about him lately. I wonder-" But then again, she was cutted off by the same person standing in front of him.

"Where he is? How's he doing? Is he fine?" then Ruka sighed. After that, he sat beside Mikan. "Mikan, you've been saying that phrase for almost three years now. A lot has happened to you. You've matured, but still clumsy. You became a two star, but you're still friendly. You've became a lady already but, you're still thinking about him. You know, sometimes, promises are made to be broken." Then there was silence after Ruka said those things. Mikan can't help but think.

_He's right. But I can't break my promise to Natsume. We promised. I should be faithful to him too. It would be unfair. But I don't have news of him. Is he dead? How should I know?_

Then suddenly, she saw Kokoroyomi passed by. "I got it!" Mikan said then she dashed off to her room, leaving Ruka all by himself.

"What's gotten into her?" He asked Kokoroyomi. "Oh, she remembered something. I reminded her of it." Kokoroyomi said proudly.

"Where is it? It's got to be here somewhere. Oh no! I've lost it!" But then she saw a picture. It was a picture of her and Hotaru. Hotaru! Of course! Then she dashed to her friend's room. "Hotaru! Open up." Mikan said while knocking on the door. Then the door opened. "Idiot. I'm busy." Hotaru said while letting Mikan in the room.

"Hotaru. Do you still have that Mind Reader invention of yours?"

"No. Cause I revised it already." Then she showed her a smaller version of it.

"Thanks!" Then she typed Natsume's name. When she saw Natsume and heard his voice, she was very happy. Happy that he's fine. But then, there was Natsume's thought. Upon hearing this, she was so happy that she wanted to sleep already for tomorrow. After that she slept. Even though that it was only 6:30 in the evening. The next day, she woke up at around 2 in the morning. Since it was a special day, she decided to beautify herself. An hour had passed but still, he was not yet there.

_Why don't I walk to the woods? It's still very early in the morning. I'm not scared of those creatures in the dark anymore. For the gods out there, I'm sixteen already, and I'm going to turn seventeen in no time. I'm not ten anymore._

And upon the thought of it, if there's such phrase, she's not ten anymore. And a year after that, she'll be a major. And she's not ten. Not ten. She frowned upon the thought. But then her thoughts were disturbed when she reached 'Natsume's' tree.

_That jerk! Why do he need to go away? But am I certain that he's going to come back today? It would be a pity if he doesn't come back today. I really got up early because of excitement. Sigh._

But then, she stood up and walk towards Central Town. I think that she's headed for the lake where she and Natsume made their vow. When she saw the lake, she can't help but cry and you bet, she was already whining and shouting her anger out on it. She doesn't even care if there were people around her.

"NATSUME, YOU JERK! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK THIS YEAR, I'M GOING TO BREAK MY PROMISE!" She said then she broke down. And right after, she fell on her knees. But what made her stop her crying was a fire on the lake.

_A lake on fire? Fire? Fire!_

Mikan said and she started to look around. But then, what made her look at a certain direction was a voice.

"You missed me didn't you?"

Her face lighten up, she smiled. She was excited but she decided to walk towards the figure. Then she ran. Then she pushed the figure on to the lake.

"What was that for?" Asked Natsume. Yeah. The figure was Natsume. Mikan just pushed him to the lake. Now he was all wet and cold.

"Revenge. For leaving me here." Mikan said smiling.

"Okay, help me up!" Natsume said then Mikan handed him a hand. But then, he pulled Mikan to the lake, which is still by the way, flaming. "What was that for?" Mikan said and she was playing furious with Natsume.

"Nothing, so you could expirience how warm a lake of fire is." Natsume said then he stood up then carried Mikan bridal style. Mikan was then again, shocked.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan said while looking up at Natsume to see his very handsome face.

"Quality time. Tell me, does my room still exist? I mean, is it still mine or some other student got it?"

"It's still there. I have a key of it."

"Were you cleaning it?" Natsume asked then he looked down.

"No!" Mikan said, but that was a lie. She was cleaning it everyday and she was crying on his bed for the past two and a half/ almost three years.

"I see, you didn't care for me for about three years. Anyway, tell me, polka, are you still wearing shorts?"

"Huh? Mikan asked then she remembered. "Pervert." then she giggled

"Tell me, do you still wear those silly panties of yours? I hope not."

"Do you want to know the truth? Okay, I wear shorts and I wear plain panties."

"That's good. You've matured!"

"You think so? Ruka think so too." And with that, they went to Natsume's room. And take note, he carried Mikan all the way there, bridal style.

**Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Tell me how you feel. Please read and review. Flames, comments, suggestion on how would you like the story to go, corrections and most especially, YOU are welcome!**

**-dirtbagroyalty-**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Onelove**_

_**Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision?**_

_**Author's note: Everyone is 6 (almost 7) years older. **_

_**Last time on One Love:**_

_"I see, you didn't care for me for about three years. Anyway, tell me, polka, are you still wearing shorts?"_

_"Huh?" Mikan asked then she remembered. "Pervert." then she giggled _

_"Tell me, do you still wear those silly panties of yours? I hope not."_

_"Do you want to know the truth? Okay, I wear shorts and I wear plain panties."_

_"That's good. You've matured!"_

_"You think so? Ruka think so too." And with that, they went to Natsume's room. And take note, he carried Mikan all the way there, bridal style._

_**X. Reunited**_

They stayed in Natsume's room for awhile. Well, they're talking about everything that happened almost three years ago.

"Did you somehow betray me?" Natsume suddenly asked out of nowhere. Then he looked into Mikan's eyes who seems to be looking at his back.

"No. Why would I do that? You could ask everybody in the world. Well, as you know, I always hang out with Ruka, Yuu, Kokoroyomi-" But then she was cutted off. "Do you still hang out with that Andou?" Natsume said.

"Yes. And you know what, he and Misaki are couples now! I'm so happy for them. But then, everytime I see them, I remember you. And I hoped that we could be like them someday." Mikan said while smiling. By the way, they were still looking at each other's eyes. Then, Natsume looked away.

_She waited for me. I swear to all the gods out there, that I'll make her the happiest life form on earth. _

"Why Natsume, what's the problem? Did I say something wrong?" Mikan said as she moved forward to Natsume's face.

"No."

"Why did you look away? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me." Mikan said as tears were falling from her eyes.

"No." Natsume replied then he looked away(again). He never wanted to see Mikan cry.

"I swear, I never had another relationship with another person." Mikan said while backing away and facing a wall.

"I know that." Natsume said.

"Then what's the problem?" Mikan said coming face to face with Natsume now, still crying.

"I'm the problem. I felt like crap when I left you. And I can't find a way to make it up to you." Natsume said while looking at Mikan. It seems like Mikan changed Natsume a lot in this story. Mikan smiled when she heard about that. Natsume got annoyed.

_Is she smiling because she saw me this serious? I must have looked like an idiot with all that talking. Better ask her why she is smiling._

"Hey. Why are you smiling at?" Natsume said with annoyance in his voice.

"You." Mikan said then she giggled. Natsume really got annoyed with that.

"What's so funny?" Natsume said now really getting angry.

"You." Mikan said after that, she laughed.

"Tell me." Natsume said getting furious.

"Okay, you've changed. What did they do to the old Natsume?" Mikan said still laughing. By now, Natsume calmed down. He thought that she was laughing because he looked liked an idiot already, because of her.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked. It's very unlikely of him to ask.

"You care for everything around you already. You get curious of why I'm laughing. And you ask questions if you don't understand." Mikan explained then she giggled.

"Hmph." Natsume said in reply. But what Mikan said was true, right? He became talkative in this story and take note, he ask questions already. Suddenly, Natsume took advantage of the time that Mikan is laughing. Then, he noticed some changes to her.

_She's not wearing her pigtails anymore, instead, she wears a hair band. Then she developed a chest. Then she grew tall. And what's that? She's a two star already? And I notice that she's not clumsy anymore. But I didn't see any changes in her attitude. She's still Mikan._

While Natsume was staring at Mikan, Mikan, looked back at him, he didn't seem to notice.

"He spaced out." Mikan whisperred to herself. Suddenly, Mikan jumped forward to Natsume's face. "BOO!" she said but then she lost her balance and they fell. Mikan was on top of Natsume.

"Idiot." Natsume said to Mikan. As usual, she just giggled.

"I know. I only did that because you were spacing out." Mikan said while standing up. Natsume sat up too.

"You cleaned my room didn't you?" Natsume said.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Mikan said, and as I told you earlier on, she really cleaned Natsume's room.

"Oh c'mon, you see I remember every detail of my room very clearly before I left. My bag, it was suppose to be on the foot of my bed but now, where is it? Oh, it's in the study table. And there was a book under my pillow, now let us see" he said while moving his pillow away. "It's not there. And I remember clearly that my bed sheet set before I left was plain blue. I wonder who changed it to these starry bed sheet? And where have I seen this bed sheet?" Natsume said while turning around Mikan.

"I-I-I have mine!" Mikan stammered. "Yeah, this is yours. Now let's go check the bathroom, oh, the towels are arranged inside the closet. I wonder how could that happen? Since I remember perfectly clear that I left a towel here, on the counter top left beside the sink and-" then he was cutted of by Mikan who seems to have a hard time taking Natsume's investigation on who cleaned his room.

"Okay, okay! It's me I cleaned it. So please... stop talking as if you're Sherlock Holmes!"

"Okay, that's good. You're the filthy criminal. But I'm glad it was you. Thank you, polka." Natsume said while patting Mikan's head.

"And I'm also glad that you know Sherlock Holmes. How did you know that he speaks that way?" Natsume said, while dying to hear Mikan's answer. Mikan looked down.

"I know you remember, that book you said you left under your pillow, it was titled 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle' and I said why don't I give it a try?" Mikan said. "That's good. At least you could read. Now where is it? I'm not yet done reading it you see." Natsume said. "I think that you became a bit intelligent." Natsume teased her.

"Oh Natsume, even though you're not the Natsume I've known, I think I've fallen more in love with you. I like you more now that you're-" Mikan stopped when she knew what she was saying. Then, she covered her mouth. This made Natsume look at her,

"Why? What's the problem? You could tell me everything. Oh, I get it! You think I'm nice now didn't you?" Natsume said in a teasing voice.

Mikan looked at her feet instead "Yeah." she replied shyly.

"Don't worry, I think you've changed too."

**-End of Chapter-**

**Did you like or hate it? Tell me how you feel. Flames, corrections, comments, suggestions on how should the story goes, and especially, YOU are welcome.**

**-dirtbagroyalty-**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Onelove**_

_**Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision?**_

_**Author's note: Everyone is 6 (almost 7) years older. **_

_**Last time on One Love:**_

_"Oh Natsume, even though you're not the Natsume I've known, I think I've fallen more in love with you. I like you more now that you're-" Mikan stopped when she knew what she was saying. Then, she covered her mouth. This made Natsume look at her,_

_"Why? What's the problem? You could tell me everything. Oh, I get it! You think I'm nice now didn't you?" Natsume said in a teasing voice._

_Mikan looked at her feet instead "Yeah." she replied shyly. _

_"Don't worry, I think you've changed too."_

**_XI. Meeting _**

They stayed up all night in Natsume's room. They talked all night, trying to catch up on what happened to each other for almost three years. When Mikan took a glance on the window, she saw the rising sun. Natsume saw her looking at the window and not listening at what he was saying. He decided to speak up.

"You know Mikan, you could judge the time by looking at the position sun. And by now, I say that it's already 6 in the morn."

"WHAT! 6? Oh no. I stayed up all night. I mean we! Oh no. Um… Natsume, I got to go. I'm going to be late!" Then she ran out of his room. After that, he sighed.

"Just like the old Mikan." Natsume whispered to himself. Then he decided to go to the faculty and ask his schedule and room number. When the lunch bell rang, he decided to go to Mikan's room to fetch her and have lunch together. When he went to Mikan's classroom, he saw Mikan sitting on the window side. Mikan looked at him.

"Hi!" he whispered from behind the glass and trying hard not to be noticed by the teacher. Mikan gasped at the sight of him.

"Hi! What are you doing here? We're not allowed out. Detention." Mikan said the same way and trying hard not to be noticed. Too bad, she was noticed.

"Ms. Mikan Sakura! Face front!" said the teacher then Mikan groaned. After the teacher ate almost half of Mikan's lunchtime, she rushed to Natsume who was sitting on his tree, doing nothing in particularly. Just sitting there with his back on the tree.

"Hey." She greeted him sweetly with a warm smile.

"Hmph." Was his only reply. Mikan sat beside him. Then she started to think.

_I thought he was nicer than before. How come he was back to being a meanie?_

"Hey, Natsume. Tell me what happened to you these past few years?" Mikan said.

"None of your business." He replied. He didn't want anybody to know.

"C'mon. We didn't even last a day together. Why did they have to give you that mission. You know I was really upset when you left. I felt hatred towards the academy during those times. How did you feel?" Mikan asked Natsume. In return, he bowed his head.

"I can't help but curse the gods out there. Why did they have to do it during that time? Mikan…" Natsume then turned his head towards Mikan. They were getting closer and closer to each other now. Until they started to literally breathe each other's breath they were now nose to nose… their lips are so close together. Natsume closed his eyes while Mikan's were wide open.

_I really wanted to do this for so long now. _Natsume thought

_Why are my muscles moving by themselves? It's an involuntary act._ Mikan thought while her eyes are still open.

Their lips were millimeters away when suddenly…

"MIKAN!" a boy shouted. Mikan quickly made a distance between her and Natsume while he couldn't believe that they were disturbed by her best friend. But then, he and Ruka haven't even been able to talk to each other yet. They haven't even met yet. Ruka was surprised to see him.

_So, that guy was Natsume. I thought it was that Andou guy. Just when Mikan and I are getting very close to each other._ Ruka thought. It's not like he hated his best friend, he just wants his girlfriend. And he would give everything even his life just to make her his girl. That's how much he have loved her through the years. Years without his best friend on the picture. But then, he decided to catch up with what happened to him. He still love him like a family after all that happened.

"Natsume. You're back!" Ruka said while sitting beside Natsume.

"Yeah"

"What happened to you?" Ruka asked

"None of your buisiness. Where's Youichi?" He asked trying to change the topic. Ruka knowing Natsume, knew that he didn't wanna talk about it. "He was sent on a mission." Ruka said.

"A mission? He too?" Natsume said. And the 'heat wave' was back. Mikan upon noticing this, decided to leave. Natsume didn't notice it.

"How long had he been gone?" he asked.

"Yesterday night. But he'll be back today. I'm so sorry I didn't do anything about it." Ruka said. Before they knew it, somebody screemed.

**-End of Chapter- **

_**Did you like it? Or hate it? Tell me how you feel about it. I think that this would be a 20 chaptered story. If not, even more. Oh heck. I just hope that I would still have time for this. Suggestions, corrections, comments, flames, anger, hatred and YOU are welcome. **_

**-dirtbagroyalty-**


	12. Chapter 12

**_One Love_**

_**Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision?**_

_**Author's note: Everyone is 6 (almost 7) years older. **_

_**Last time on One Love:**_

"_What happened to you?" Ruka asked_

"_None of your buisiness. Where's Youichi?" He asked trying to change the topic. Ruka knowing Natsume, knew that he didn't wanna talk about it. "He was sent on a mission." Ruka said._

"_A mission? He too?" Natsume said. And the 'heat wave' was back. Mikan upon noticing this, decided to leave. Natsume didn't notice it._

"_How long had he been gone?" he asked. _

"_Yesterday night. But he'll be back today. I'm so sorry I didn't do anything about it." Ruka said. Before they knew it, somebody screemed._

_**XII.A Tale of a Family**_

"AHHHHH!" shouted a girly voice.

_That voice, it sounded just like… _"Mikan!" Natsume and Ruka shouted at the same time. They looked at each other then ran towards the voice. When they reached there, they saw ghosts and the Natsume-Ruka fangirls running every where. On one corner, they saw a Mikan crying. They walked towards Mikan but then, what made them stop is a 11 year-old boy walking towards Mikan. When they walked towards her again, and saw that the 11 year-old boy was Youichi. And you could see that he was comforting Mikan.

"It's alright, mother. Don't cry. It would be alright." Youichi said while hugging Mikan. When Natsume heard this, he doesn't know what to think.

_Mother? Then who's his father._

When he stood in front of Mikan, she stopped crying. Then she looked up to see who it was. "Natsume." She whispered. When Youichi heard this, his eyes grew big. "Father!" he exclaimed.

_Father? _Natsume thought. He went back to reality when Youichi hugged him. "I missed you Father." Then after that, he pulled him towards Mikan.

"I think I'd better get going." Said Ruka then ran away.

"We're a happy family now!" Youichi exclaimed. Natsume looked at Youichi. "Since when did you call me father?" Natsume asked.

"I called you and mother when I saw her cry. That's they day you left. Then later on, I knew that you and mother were going out. Then I remembered my mother, when father left us. That's why I called her mother and you father. I just hope you're not like my father who left us."

"Don't worry. I wont let you down." Said Natsume while putting his arms around Youichi's shoulder.

"That's great to her. Anyway, what happened while you were away?" Youichi asked.

"I'm sorry but it's a secret."

"But why?"

"Um… Youichi. If your father doesn't want to talk about that, maybe we should leave it." Mikan butt in.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell us what happened to you." Mikan said while getting closer to Natsume's face. Showing that she's really interested.

"You wouldn't wanna know." He replied while looking away.

"Father. Please tell us." Youichi asked while also getting closer to Natsume's face. He can't say no to Youichi.

_Darn. Why does she have to bring that up? She's the one who said to leave it. Then she's bringing up now. Might as well tell them._

"Fine."

**-End of Chapter-**

**Did you like it? Tell me how you feel about it. Comments, suggestions, complaints, anger, hatred, flames and YOU are welcome**

**-dirtbagroyalty-**


	13. Chapter 13

_**One Love**_

_**Two boys, only one Mikan. Who will she choose? And would she be happy with her decision?**_

_**Author's note: Everyone is 6 (almost 7) years older. **_

_**Last time on One Love:**_

"Tell us what happened to you." Mikan said while getting closer to Natsume's face. Showing that she's really interested.

"You wouldn't wanna know." He replied while looking away.

"Father. Please tell us." Youichi asked while also getting closer to Natsume's face. He can't say no to Youichi.

_Darn. Why does she have to bring that up? She's the one who said to leave it. Then she's bringing up now. Might as well tell them._

"Fine."

**_XII.A Happy Ending_**

"I told you that I was sent on a year long mission right? Well, I was. I was assigned to spy someone. I spied him for about six months. After that, we knew his every move then we attacked him." Natsume explained.

"But how come you've been gone for almost three years?" Mikan asked.

"It was suppose to be shorter than expected. When I was about to go back. Persona came into my room. He said there was another mission. Then he said that he didn't know when it will end."

"What was it about?" Youichi asked.

"I was now a body guard of a politician. After a year and a half, I came back." Natsume said.

"That's it? That's simply it? Why don't you wanna tell us?" Mikan asked.

"Hmph." Natsume replied.

"Wow! You must be brave! Hehehe" Mikan said then she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing. Was there any danger you encountered?" Mikan asked and her eyes were getting big, again, a sign of interest.

"Yeah. Once, there was a shooting scene. Then, a bullet almost hit me. Thank the heavens it didn't." Natsume said.

"Wow! Father is brave!" Youichi exclaimed.

"Well, Youichi. I heard that this school also assigned you a mission. Is that true?"

"Yes father. It was really scary. I don't know what to do the first time I went on a mission. It was way too risky." He said while bowing his head.

"This academy did nothing but send their powerful students on a mission." Mikan said when she saw anger in Natsume's eyes.

"Hmph." Natsume said.

"If I was sent on a mission like that, I would even be so scared that I couldn't move." Mikan said.

"Hmph. I knew it. You're a coward!" Natsume teased.

"Oww! You're so mean!" Mikan said while crying a waterfall.

"You fight like my real mother and father." Youichi butted in while grinning.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mikan said.

"Idiot!" Natsume said. Maybe he already knows what Youichi is thinking.

"You're like my real mother and father. They're like that when they were still together. And you somehow looked like them too." He said in his usual tone of voice. Which is emotionlessly.

"Oh." Mikan said which scratching the back of her head. But then, she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no! What time is it?" Mikan said while jumping up her feet and tried to look at the school's clock.

"Oh no! It's already quarter to six!" she exclaimed then she carried Youichi and dragged Natsume.

"Polka! Where are you leading us?" Natsume asked the panicking idiot who is still by the way, dragging him and carrying Youichi.

"Idiot! To the canteen! It's almost dinner time!" Mikan said.

Natsume enjoyed every moment that he is with Mikan and Youichi. Now he knew why he loved Mikan so much. It was here smile and her attitude.

**-end of story-**

**Did you like it? Tell me how you fell about it. Reviews, comments, suggestions, complaints, flames, anger, angst or anything of such and you are welcome. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so sorry to bring you such a boring ending. Anyway, I ended it because I was going to have a part two and they're much older. Hope you'll still read it. **

**-dirtbagroyalty-**

**p.s. do you want to know what happened on the roof top between Mikan and Ruka? Find out… click on the next web page. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**One Love**_

**_Okay peeps.. here it is! What happened to Mikan and Ruka at the roof top. Based on Ruka's point of view/POV. And also, what happened when Natsume was gone._**

I was looking at the beautiful scenery on the roof top of the hospital where Natsume stayed in when suddenly, a familiar voice called my name.

"Ruka." It was the most beautiful voice that ever said my name. When I turned to Mikan. My favorite girl in the whole wide world.

"Yes Mikan?" I replied.

"I'm sorry." She said. And tears were forming in her eyes. She's beautiful when she cries but for me, she's more beautiful when she smiles. But still, I don't have a clue on what she was talking about.

"I don't understand. What are you sorry for?" I said walking towards her.

"I like him more." She said turning her back. But I can still hear her sobs.

"No. It's alright. I think that he needs you more." I said trying my best to hide my heartache. Then I turned her 'round.

"It's alright." I said again while whipping her tears.

"Thanks Ruka. But I still hope that this wouldn't affect our friendship." Mikan said with a hopeful smile. And a very warm and friendly. That's why I liked her. She was very friendly.

When Natsume left, she cried a lot. It was very painful seeing her smile. Before Natsume left, I just liked her, but now, it seems that I love her. I've fallen in love with her. And as days pass by, I'm falling more deeply in love with her.

For me, things were starting to look up without Natsume on the picture. I rarely see her cry after a year. But then, I still see her cry. Then, I started to act like her boyfriend. I fetch her at her dorm, spend most of the times with her but then, she was still thinking of Natsume. Darn. It's not that I hate him, its just that, I love her. And I could act like a sub of him for her. But then, he arrived. And I started to feel like crap… again.

**-end-**

**I know its weird. My dramatic imagination isn't working properly. Sorry. Reviews, corrections, comments, and you are most welcome.**

**-dirtbagroyalty-**


End file.
